vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rhiabloom12/Module Catagories
Sega/Basic *Append: Len/Kagamine Len Append *Append: Miku/Hatsune Miku Append *Append: RinKagamine Rin Append *Hatsune Miku Christmas *Hatsune Miku V3 *Kagamine Len Christmas *Kagamine Rin Christmas *Kaito Christmas *Kaito V3 *Long Pareo *Luka V4X *Megurine Luka Christmas *Meiko Christmas *Mizutama/Polka Dot Bikini *Resort Bikini *Shimashima/Striped Bikini *SW School: Kaito/Half Tights *SW School: Len/Swimshorts *SW School: Luka/Racing Swimsuit *SW School: Meiko/Water Polo *SW School: Miku/Swimsuit *SW School: Rin/School Swimwear Featured Chacacters/Artists *Aitetsu/Indigo (Hiro Tamura) *Yowane Haku Original (CAFFEIN) *Haku Gothic Purple (CAFFEIN) *Yowane Haku Swimwear (CAFFEIN) *Suou/Rasberry (Hiro Tamura) *Natural (KEI) *Akita Nero Original (Smith Hioka) *Neru Bukatsu/School Club Girl (Smith Hioka) *Akita Neru Swimwear (Smith Hioka) *Sakine Meiko Original (daigoman) *Sakine Nostalgia (daigoman) *Sakine Meiko Swimwear (daigoman) *Kasane Teto Original (TWINDRILL) *Kasane Teto M.S.J. (TWINDRILL) *Kasane Teto Swimwear (TWINDRILL) Song Specific *Ageha/Violet Butterfly (What? Ah, yes.) *Agitation (Unhappy Refrain) *Ambivalence (Brain Revolution Girl) *Ame (Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight) *Amour (ACUTE) *Anode Electronica (Ai Dee) *Astray (The Lost One's Weeping) *Avant-garde (Akatsuki Arrival) *Ayasaki/Thorned Rose (Knife) *Bad Boy (Unhappy Refrain) *Bandaged Heart (Streaming Heart) *Benitsubaki/Rei-no-Sakura Camellia (Senbonzakura) *Black Star (Solitude's End) *Blazing (Break It, Break It!) *Bless You/Breathe With You (Two Breaths Walking) *Blue Crystal (Nostalogic) *Blue Moon (Solitude's End) *Canatrice (The Name of The Sin) *Cathode Electronica (Ai Dee) *Chat Noir (Envy Cat Walk) *Cheerful Candy (Colorful x Melody) *Chopstick (Babylon) *Ciel (Soundless Voice) *Colorful Gumdrop (Colorful x Melody) *Conflicted (Two-Sided Lovers) *Cybernation (Luka Luka Night Fever) *Dark Angel (Secret Police) *Deep Sky (Monochrome∞Blue Sky) *DE:MONSTAR/Demon Star (Satisfaction) *Dimensional (2D Dream Fever) *Engage (Calc.) *Layered Envy (Solitary Envy) *Erase (Erase or Zero) *Eternal White (DYE) *Faker (Doubleganger) *Final Fusion (Babylon) *F0newearl (The MMORPG Addict's Anthem) *Fuuka/San-no-Sakura Maple (Senbonzakura) *Gekkoageha/Moonlit Butterfly (Knife) *General (Unhappy Refrain) *Green Ponpoko/Green Tanuki (Even a Kunoichi Needs Love) *Patisser Gretel (Amazing Dolce) *Guilty (ACUTE) *Hana Kotoba (Pinky Swear) *Patisser Hansel (Amazing Dolce) *Heartbeat (Odds&Ends) *Hello, Good Night (Negaposi*Continues) *Hello Word. (*Hello, Planet.) *Hikyou Blue/Underhanded Blue (Urotander, Underhanded Rangers) *Hikyou Green/Underhanded Green (Urotander, Underhanded Rangers) *Hikyou Kanbu/Villainess (Urotander, Underhanded Rangers) *Hikyou Orange/Underhanded Orange (Urotander, Underhanded Rangers) *Hikyou Red/Underhanded Red (Urotander, Underhanded Rangers) *Hikyou Yellow/Underhanded Yellow (Urotander, Underhanded Rangers) *High Fever (Slow Motion) *Himawari/Sunflower (Knife) *Holy/Divine Goddess (God-Tier Tune) *Holy Lancer (Holy Lance Explosion Boy) *Honey Whip (Sweet Devil) *Hougetsu/Phoenix Moon (Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight) *Innocent (ACUTE) *Izayoi (Crimson Leaf) *Judgment (Love Trial) *Kagerou/Heat Haze (Iroha Song) *Kasha (Pinky Swear) *Kochou/Ni-no-Sakura Butterfly (Senbonzakura) *Kojocho/Factory Tyrant (Sadistic.Music∞Factory) *Kougyoku/Ruby (World's End Dance Hall) *Liar (Doubleganger) *Linkage (Tell Your World) *Lollipop (LOL -lots of laugh-) *Lorelei (Lover's Suicide Oblivion) *Fairy Macaron (Colorful x Sexy) *Marionette (Clockwork Clown) *Meloncholy (Meloncholic) *Memoria (World's End Umbrella) *Meteorite (Meteor) *Momiji (Wintry Winds) *Mugen/∞ (The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku) *Neko Neko/Kitty Cape (Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!) *Noel Rouge (Stay With Me) *Orange Blossom (Decorator) *Orange Konkon/Orange Fox (Even a Kunoichi Needs Love) *Orbit (SPiCa) *Originator (Erase or Zero) *Ougetsu/Sakura Moon (Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight/Tengaku) *Ouka/Ichi-no-Sakura Blossom (Senbonzakura) *Draming Panda (Love-Hate) *Pansy (Weekender Girl) *Pierretta (Cat Food) *Pizzicato (Patchwork Staccato) *Sexy Pudding (Colorful x Sexy) *Pumpkin Dream (Humorous Dream of Mrs. Pumpkin) *Rainbow Lines (Glory 3usi9) *Rasetsu/Demons and the Dead (Close and Open, Demons and The Dead) *Raspberryism (Raspberry*Monster) *Reactor (Meltdown) *Receiver (Remote Controller) *Recruiter (Hello Worker) *Regret (Clockwork Clown) *Requiem (Ashes to Ashes) *Rikei/Lab Girl (What Do You Mean?!) *Rin Future/Future Style (Rin-chan Now!) *Rin-chan 1/Rin-chan's #1 Fan (Rin-chan Now!) *Rin-chan 2/Rin-chan's #2 Fan (Rin-chan Now!) *Rosa Bianca (Cantarella) *Rosa Blue (Cantarella) *Patchwork (Puzzle) *Scissors (Tokyo Teddy Bear) *Sea Lily (Tale of the Deep-sea Lily) *Senbu/Ni-no-Sakura Fan Dance (Senbonzakura) *Shigure (Wintry Winds) *Shiny (Sekiranun Graffiti) *Shiro Kuma/Polar Bear in Love (Love-Hate) *Silence (Palette) *Silent Voice (Strangers) *Siren (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee) *Soleil (Soundless Voice) *Solitude (Urbandoment) *Sousetsu/Rei-no-Sakura Azure Snow (Senbonzakura) *Successor (Akatsuki Arrival) *Suigyoku/Emerald (World's End Dance Hall) *Sumire/Violet (Thousand Year Solo) *Suprime (The World is Mine) *Star Voice/Star Vocalist (Freely Tomorrow) *Starmine (FIRE◎FLOWER) *Strangely Dark (Paradichlorobenzene) *Strawberry Witch (Amazing Dolce) *Summer Memories (Time Machine) *Temptation (Blackjack) *Transmitter (Remote Controller) *Trickster (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) *Tsuru/Crane (Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight) *Tyrol (Though My Song Has No Form) *White Eve (Starduster) *Yellow (Yellow) *Yurufuwa/Light & Casual (Megane) Piapro *Alparka Hoodie L *Alparka Hoodie R *Bunny Ears Hoodie *Chou/Hatsune Miku Butterfly *Fairy Dress *Fishy Overalls *Floral *Fraulein *Gothic *Hard Rock *Hana/Megurine Luka Blossom *Heart Hunter *Holiday *Kitty Ears Hoodie *Neko Cyber/Cyber Cat *Magician *Majokko/Witch Girl Style *Marine Ribbons *Miku Zukin/Little Red *School Noble *Nyanko/Kitty Cat *Osanpo/Out and About *Punkish *Scarlet *School *School Jersey *School: Gakuran/School Uniform Parka *School: Genius *School: Graduate *School: Houkago/After School Mode *School: Queen Bee *School: Ribbon Girl *School: Running Miku *School: Seitokai/Student Coucil Officer *School: Stylish Energy L *School: Stylish Energy R *School: Trad School *School: Whistle *Street Pop/Urban Pop *Taisho Nostalgia *White Blazer *White Dress *White Edge *Wooly Wear *Vintage Dress *Yukate: Kaito Style *Yukate: Len Style *Yukate: Muka Style *Yukate: Meiko Style *Yukate: Miku Style *Yukate: Rin Style *Yurufuwa/Puffy Pastels Cosplay/Collaboration *BB Operator/Boarder Break Operator (Border Break) *Phantom Thief Black Tail/Lin Xiao-Mei Costume (Shining Hearts) *Cabin Attendent Style A (AIRDO) *Cabin Attendent Style 39 (AIRDO) *Fei-Yen Style (Virtual-On) *F0newearl (Phantasy Star Online 2) *Kage/VF Ninja (Virtua Fighter) *Nagisa Replica (Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity) *Nameless No.1 (Valkyria Chronicles 3) *Nameless No.7 (Valkyria Chronicles 3) *Puyo Puyo/Apprentice Magician (Puyo Puyo) *P4: Dancing All Night Miku (Persona 4: Dancing All Night) *Shining Blade/Wood Nymph (Shining Blade) *Sonic Style (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Type 2020 (7th Dragon 2020) *VF Suit (Virtua Fighter) Yearly Projects *Magical Mirai (Hatsune Magical Mirai 2013) *Racing Luka 2010 ver. *Racing Meiko 2010 ver. *Racing Miku 2010 ver. *Racing Rin 2010 ver. *Racing Miku 2011 ver. *Racing Miku 2012 Ver *Racing Miku 2016 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2010 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2011 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2012 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2013 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2014 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2015 *Yuki Miku/Snow Miku 2016 Category:Blog posts